Stockholm Syndrome
by Obliterated Innocence
Summary: Amy has had trouble with Sonic marrying Sally after the defeat of Dr. Eggman. Amy is then kidnapped and held against her will to become close to her captor. Then, Amy realizes that she and her captor have more in common than she thought. Now, Sonic and Sally have been murdered and Amy knew about the assassination plan before it even began! What happened?


** ღ ****_Stockholm Syndrome _****ღ **

_ "It's hard to hate someone once you understand them." ~Lucy Christopher ((Stolen: A Letter To My Captor))_

* * *

_**Hello you all~! Guess who's back, and with an innumerable amount of one-shot's~! *Is shot glares for being unactive for at least a month or two* I know, I know =3=; Hey, I said I had tons of one shots for you guys, isn't that supposed to be enough!?**_

_**Anyways, I've been dabbling around with other fandoms outside of SRMTHFG ((Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go!...gosh, that's a mouthful people.)) lately, and I have rekindled my love for some of my oldest shipped pairings in the 'Sonic' fandom, as well as the 'Pokemon' fandom. This oneshot in particular is dedicated to one of my most favored ((and most unlikely)) crack pairings in the 'Sonic' fandom.**_

_**I know it's not a very popular pairing, and I am also aware of how strongly protective some of you readers are about your Sonamy, Sonsal, Shadamy, Tailamy, Tailsmo, or anything else of the sort.. but seriously, try to keep an open mind while reading this oneshot if you choose to do.**_

_**Most of the subjects associated with this particular pairing involve.. rather repulsive things that I don't take much of a liking to writing very often. Nonetheless, I will try to keep this pairings 'dark atmosphere' within them at all times...without involving rape.**_

_**Hope you guys enjoy reading this, it was fun to write~!**_

* * *

_**Warning, this oneshot will contain: Dark Themes, Mentions Character(s) Death, Violence, and Cussing.**_

_**Alright, you guys read the warnings above, right? Seriously, I don't need any more of you guys getting mad because you ignored my warnings and read the oneshot anyway.**_

_**Don't like any of the warnings above? Alright then, dismiss me as a strange girl and go back to reading whatever pair that pleases you.**_

* * *

Amy Rose awoke from her eerie nightmare with a hushed gasp.

Her soft emerald orbs scanned the room frantically for any sign of the figure she had caught a mere glimpse of within her nightmare; Once she was positive there was no evidence of the creature being within the perimeter of her being, she rested her head back upon her plush pillow and began to silently reassure herself that the beast was gone.

She was quite literally _drenched _in her own sweat, with her long pink locks of hair being matted to the sides of her delicately crafted face, the hedgehog emitted a soft sigh and moved a few strands of hair from over her eyes.

The nightmare had been noticeably more vivid at that time, and a chill cascaded down her spinal cord once she thought back to the visionary of the horrid scenery within the area she was in during her slumber...

* * *

_She could easily recall how dark it had been, and if it had not been for the faint light ahead of her that had seemed to be leading her throughout what had seemed to be a once very beautiful garden that was now choking with decay.. she most likely would have drowned in the endless pit of darkness that had enshrouded her at that time._

_She ventured after the small orb of light for what had seemed like an eternity, and for a few mere moments, it even had the young hedgehog convinced that her chase for the ball of light was futile.. and that she would eventually lose sight of it and be swallowed alive by the ever growing abyss of darkness. _

_She was able to disregard the unfamiliar sensations she felt rub against her ankles as the sphere led her through, what seemed like to Amy, an ominous fog. _

_She was able to keep up with the sphere, due to the simple fact that she did not wish to lose sight of her only source of light in that nightmarish area._

_She had felt a chill in the air as the light led her deeper into the fog, she brushed it off quickly then because she did not wish to lose her focus and end up being alone in the fog. _

_Not long after, the young hedgehog could not refrain but to shudder once the air in the area had become increasingly frigid. _

_She soon lost the feeling in her legs, yet they continued to carry her in the path of the light. _

_T__hen, it was her entire lower being that began to grow evermore numb.. _

_The hedgehog then began to realize that her numbness was spreading throughout her body, similar to that of a disease, obliterating every feeling she had of it._

_At long last, the light led her to a rather abrupt halt, in what seemed to be the heart of the fog; Amy could easily perceive that the fog had begun to lift at that very moment._

_Once the fog had cleared, a silent gasp of shock escaped the woman's lips when she was able to realize exactly where she was._

_She was in the very last place she wished to be._

_She felt heavy tears daring to form within her eyelids, and her lower lip began to quiver; she wanted to shut her eyes and fade away, at that moment. To fade away, and awake once more in her bed, and beside the one whom she knew cared for her the most._

_Her eyes examined the area, nothing had changed since she had last truly been there. It was as if the area was trapped in time.._

_That was when the pink hedgehog was able to take notice of the two figures standing before her; she was able to recognize them with ease. _

_King Sonic and Queen Sally._

_They stood before the young hedgehog, their heads bowed and their expressions blank. _

_Not one of them moved, Amy examined them closely, they looked just the same as she had remembered them to be. They too, seemed to be trapped in time._

_..They even wore the same clothing as the last time she had seen them, she cringed once she was able to see the small splatters of scarlet on the beautifully designed clothing they wore._

_Guilt flooded over the young hedgehog's senses; She knew she should have done at least **something **to prevent the incident from occurring, but deep down she knew.. oh, how she knew.._

_Her hushed sense of envy of Queen Sally Acorn, and her restrained feelings of rage towards King Sonic.. those wretched feelings were what kept Amy from making an attempt to save their lives._

_The young hedgehog blinked, and tears began to roll down her pale cheeks before she finally buried her face in her hands and began to sob silently to herself._

_"I'm so sorry.." She whispered to the motionless figures that stood before her, "How could I have been so horrible? You guys didn't deserve it.. You guys were in love, and there wasn't anything wrong with that.. If anything.. I shouldn't have allowed him to.." _

_The pink hedgehog hadn't finished her sentence once she was able to perceive the sudden dimming on the harsh lighting within the castle. _

_She could feel her stomach begin to churn uncomfortably, a sudden feeling of fear choked her senses._

_She nearly screamed once she felt the cool breath of yet another being behind her hit her shoulder._

_She swiftly spun around to find herself facing **him**.._

_The young hedgehog wanted to scream, but it was caught in her throat. _

_That was when she took notice of the fact that his head was not bowed, he was staring straight at her; His cold, sapphire orbs seeming to bore a large, gaping whole into hers._

_His lips twisted into a crooked smirk, his eyes glinting with lust.. and it sent shudders down her spine; She knew good damned well he had looked at her like that quite often, whether she was aware of it or not. _

_She saw his hand reach for hers, and she placed her hand within his before returning her gaze back to him. She felt their hands fold perfectly into one another, and a faint smile laced across her lips._

_...She still could not resist.._

_Amy's eyes widened once she felt her hand grow cold, and her gaze returned to their folded hands._

_Yet another scream dared to escape her lips; Their fingertips were drenched in a sickly shade of cerise, she tore her hand from his grasp and cradled it in her other. _

_The liquid dripped off the edge of her fingertips, hitting the concrete flooring below with a faint 'tap'._

_Her hands began to shake violently, for she was never the one to care for the sight of blood.._

_She saw him cock his head slightly to the right, and his eyes drifted to the beings behind her and they narrowed.. and that smirk of lust was twisted into a hateful snarl._

_She followed his gaze, and was slightly surprised to see the Queen and King returning the other's glare.. but she felt as if their glares weren't entirely directed at the other.. it was as if.. they were as equally displeased with her presence as they were his._

_An eerie silence enshrouded the area around them all, hours that seemed like eternities passed by them.. _

_They all stood frozen in place, unmoving, unblinking..._

* * *

That was when her nightmare had come to it's end..

Amy's eyes drifted to the open window in her resting chambers; the moon still hung proudly within the endless black abyss that continued to be choked remorselessly by the innumerable amount of stars that seemed to radiate only slightly in the sky..

It certainly was a beautiful sight, the bubblegum hedgehog would admit to herself, but it was not nearly enough to deter her thoughts of her nightmare.

Her eyes drifted to her beloved sleeping companion, who lay with his back facing her on the opposite side of the king sized bed.

For a moment, she had even dared to ponder the consequences of awaking her chartreuse lover; she knew well that he wouldn't be pleased when she awoke him to be comforted because of a nightmare.

Because, to her lover, Amy's nightmares were a mere exaggeration caused by the fact that she ate far too many sweets before they drifted off to sleep once night fell upon them.

A soft whimper escaped her lips, for she desperately wished to wake him..to be comforted by him.. to be cared for by him; for that was what he did the first few months of her nightmares.

When did she mellow to the point where she was so helpless as to even seek comfort from the man she loved?

...Amy knew not the answer to that question..

There was one thing Amy knew, and that was the fact that she was not as strong and independent as she had been in her youth. She was not nearly as brave and sassy as she had been, she certainly was not as cheerful, either.

Amy knew that she began to take notice of the changes within her not long after her kidnapping during her evening patrol through town with Tails and Knuckles; She was resistant to her captor at first, when he made advances to charm her into becoming _his_.

She had cussed at him, bit at him, she could even recollect certain memories as to where she even had the audacity to **_spit _**at him; Amy recoiled at the memories, she was disgusted as to how much her younger self reminded her similar to that of a wild animal.. still, they were forms of resistance, that was something she had lost long ago.

What was strange about his actions, though, was that, he too, seemed to mellow as well.. or at least.. around her he did.

She could easily recall when he would come and speak to her every other few days after her capture, back when Amy still was brave and didn't stand down to anything; he would come, and he would do the exact same speech about becoming something more to him than a mere prisoner.. but he would use a wider range of vocabulary when doing so. Back then, it had seemed to him that she would eventually give in if he was constantly rewording his speech to her.. trying to make his speech convince her to be..

Then, the day happened when Amy was able to free herself from her chamber, due to the careless act of one of her captor's underlings.

Images of crimson stained walls and brutally battered corpses passed through her mind as she recalled charging through the enormous castle, obliterating every being that was unfortunate enough to come across her path. Her beloved Piko Piko hammer in her hands, she swung it with such amazing speed and force that it was enough to beat down the barred door that led into the castle from the prison.

She recalled with ease how blank his expression had been once those icy sapphire orbs rested upon her. Strangely, he didn't return her attacks once she swung her enormous hammer at him, he only dodged her every swing.

It went on like that for what seemed like ages, she would make murder intended swings at him, and he would nimbly dodge every single swing. He hadn't said a word to her the entire time.. he didn't begin speaking to her until he was able to perceive her ever growing weariness.

She eventually stopped swinging altogether, and was left nothing more than a heavy, unkempt pink mess of fur. He had been able to grab hold of her hammer, and even hold her back as he tossed her hammer to the edge of the chamber..as if it were crafted entirely of air.

She had been screeching at him by that point in time, landing as many blows to him as she could before he finally slammed her against the frigid concrete walls of the castle and even, this still shocked Amy once she pondered of the moment, convinced her to go into a mind of quietude.

She couldn't hardly recall the words he had spoken to her, perhaps she hadn't even bothered to understand them all.

She was more concerned on her captor's tone of voice than any word he had spoken to her at that moment, Amy stopped denying this long ago, it surprised her.

His voice.. he wasn't screaming at her, he wasn't speaking to her in that lustful tone he so oftenly used with her, he wasn't even being sarcastic.. as far as she could tell, at the very least.

His voice, it held a tone of.. disappointment? Perhaps she was being deaf at that moment, but she was quite sure..

She also knew something else, his voice was actually quite lovely when he held no ill minded act behind it. Amy had recently taken a liking to voices similar to her captor's, they gave off a certain feeling to them, and she quite liked the feeling they gave her once she heard them.

She was, at last, snapped out of her trance when he said the words she hadn't ever assumed he'd say to someone such as herself.. considering the fact that they were enemies.

"Look kid" Her captor had continued, "I'll make a deal with you here; I know all about those restrained feelings you have towards the King and Queen. We've got more in common than you'd actually think, tell you what kid, you hold back those urges to completely maul me.. and I might just be able to help you out with that situation."

Amy had refused his offer numerous times, and even continued to attempt to reach her beloved Piko Piko hammer more than once; After a while, once she was returned to yet another cell, her captor's offer began to sink into her mind.

How he was able to become aware of her restrained feelings of hatred and envy towards the King and Queen, she'd never be able to know.. she, even to this day, still is unaware of how he was able to perceive her deepest of hatreds towards the things she detested most.

Amy knew well her hatred for the King and Queen was irrational, and quite unfair, but she simply did not care at that moment.

Amy had fallen in love with the King, and she had been determined to keep him for herself during her youth; Then, the Queen came along, and their relationship went downhill from there..

It was true, Amy and the King had rekindled their relationship during the minor 'break-ups' he and the Queen had gone through in the years they knew one another.. but they always got back together, and eventually, they got married once they defeated their biggest threat whom everyone knew well as 'Dr. Eggman'.

Amy couldn't refrain her pain once the royal couple had announced their marriage; she felt many negatives at once: Rage, Envy, Betrayal, Pain and Hatred were what she felt the most often.

She knew well that she should have spoken to someone concerning her feelings; Perhaps they could have aided the young hedgehog to obliterate those nasty feelings before they had gotten their grip on her..

..But now she was far too late..

Amy's hatred to mercilessly gnaw at her, tearing and seemingly devouring her alive, and eventually, she accepted her captor's offer.

Her captor was surprisingly pleased with this fact, and that was when their relationship truly began.. and Amy began to lose sight of the brave girl she once had been.

Amy would have to admit, she much preferred living in the castle with her captor rather than the dingy, disgusting prison he had her placed in beforehand.

The young hedgehog had begun to lose the tension she felt around her captor, and the feelings of tension she once felt were replaced by a sense of contentment.

Once she became comfortable being within the perimeter of her captor, she soon began to share actual _intellectual and emotional _conversations with him.

That was when she became aware of something horrid..

..Amy and her captor weren't as different as she had initially assumed, it was actually quite horrifying.

She had spent what seemed to be most of her life as a 'Freedom Fighter' fighting this man; She had once detested every aspect of him, his appearance, his personality, his acts, his morals.. she, once, hated all of it..

She then began to ponder the question, "Why?"

Was it simply due to the fact that many viewed him as a monster, and that she felt as if it were necessary to feel the same as they did? Or was it due to the fact that he was.. the enemy of whom she had thought was her 'one true love'?

She and her captor shared many ideals once they boiled down to the core, there were still innumerable qualities that they both shared with one another when similarities were concerned.

They both shared similar mindsets, and even shared the same faults: Greed, Pride, Lust, Impatience, Anger Issues, Difficulty Dealing With Rejection and Failure, and Jealousy.

The sole difference between their flaws was the obvious fact that her captor flaunted his greed and other flaws much more blindly; While Amy, on the other hand, was much more aware and reserved about her flaws.

Once Amy was able to realize that she and her captor weren't so different, she began to open up to him even more than beforehand; It even boiled down to the point where she began to develop a certain _**affection** _for her captor.

Once she had been able to register the reality of she and her captor, Amy underwent rather strange changes about her personality.

She was no longer as happy and upbeat as she had been. No longer optimistic and brave. No longer loud and forthright with her opinions. She was no longer strong and faithful.. her captor had succeeded in what he had set out to do to her in the first place..

Their relationship grew evermore stronger once Amy had reached the age of 24, and by then, her captor had strengthened his forces and set out to do, what seemed like the young hedgehog, the impossible.

All it had taken were two mere tubes of bubbling, cerulean poison that he had apparently concocted during the years of her imprisonment within the walls of his castle.

It was the night of the King and Queen's 9th dinner anniversary, and the kingdom had apparently hosted a dinner in their honor..

It had all gone so smoothly, her captor's men had somehow managed to slip the poison into the drinks of the King and Queen's drinking glasses.. apparently, just a mere drop of wine had completely distinguished the poison's cerulean color..

The plan had been foolproof, the King and Queen had died no more than 45 minutes after consuming the poison, and the kingdom had broke out into an untamable madness.

Her captor had wasted no time capturing the kingdom and it's inhabitants, rather than celebrating their success.

Now, looking back, Amy deeply regretted her foolish decision to allow her captor to go through with his monstrous murder plot..

Alas, she could not alter what had been done; The King and Queen lie rotting in the ground, and after 6 agonizing years, Amy still has yet to change her course of action.

She shouldn't have allowed herself to fall in love with him, to become so weak as to surrender herself completely to him and his heinous bidding; The thoughts made Amy's stomach churn once more, and she could feel more tears forming in her eyes..

Her gaze drifted back down to her lover, whom still had not taken notice of her being awake.

..Still...

She had to admit, she highly doubted that anyone in the kingdom, not even the King himself, would have succeeded in making her feel the way her lover had done.

She could actually relate to him in more ways than one, and that is something even she could not accomplish when she compared herself to the King, or any other man in the kingdom.

She knew she was not the same as she had been before she had fallen for her captor, but there was one thing she knew, without him, she would have most likely been devoured by her hatred.. and her flaws would have consumed her as well.

Without him, she would have become bitter and unguided. She would have become a monster..

She emitted a slight gasp once she heard her lover stir in his slumber.

She saw him turn to face her, and his cold, sapphire orbs met her soft, emerald orbs; He smiled at her, and she returned it.

He sat up only slightly, his bandaged torso resting against the board of their bed and his arms folded, "..Another nightmare, babe?"

She was taken slightly aback, he hadn't been able to perceive her nightmares in what had seemed like years. Unable to find the words, the only nodded in response at that moment.

His lips twisted into that signature smirk he had.

"I told you not to eat so many sweets before bed, but you never listen, do you?" He moved a few strands of her bangs from in front of her face, and tucked them behind her right ear before continuing "Tch.. how bad was it this time?"

"It was pretty bad, if you call seeing 'them' again a nightmare.." Amy responded, trying to keep her voice from cracking once more.

His smirk faded quite quickly after he heard that, and he narrowed his gaze at her "Again, huh? Sheesh, how many times are you going to let those two morons pester you, babe?"

Amy rolled her eyes at her lover's ignorant response "It's not like I can help it."

"Yeah, you can, don't think about them. You're more likely to have a damned nightmare about them if you constantly think about them, you know." He retorted.

"It's not easy to ignore the fact that I allowed you to commit murder, Mr. Know-it-all." Amy argued.

There was silence between them, then. At that moment, the sole sound in the room they were in belonged to the ceiling fan above them.

Finally, at long last, her lover emitted a heavy sigh and met her eyes once more "Ames, what's gotten into ya, babe? Before that even happened, you were all for it, why is guilt just now biting you in the ass this month?"

Amy couldn't find a response for his question, why had she just now begun to feel guilt of him committing murder? Perhaps, it had taken her mind just 4 years after the incident even occurred?

..Why was Amy being this way?

She had no reason to be blaming her lover for her guilt; If anything, they both were responsible for the incident, he was the one whom enacted upon the plan.. and she did not a thing to cease it's existence before it was put into action.

Suddenly, they both were able to take notice of the gentle sunlight beginning to seep through the viridian curtains, and rest upon the checkered flooring of their resting chamber.

Amy met the eyes of her lover once more, "I'm sorry, I don't know what's gotten into me lately.."

"Look, just forget about it, babe." He interrupted "You've done well with coping with it for 6 years now, you can do it for even longer.. just don't eat so much sugar before bed." He chuckled at his joke.

Amy couldn't force a smile "Look, can I please go see someone about this..? I don't know if i'll be able to cope with it anymore, the guilt is becoming too much for me to bear anymore."

Her lover examined her for a moment, his sapphire orbs searching her expression.

Her lover finally emitted a sigh before answering "Alright, fine, fine. If you think some weird ol' therapist will help, we'll do it."

"We'll?" Was all Amy could blurt out.

"Well duh, i'm not letting you do this shit alone." He retorted.

Amy wrapped her lover in a tight embrace then, and gave him a swift kiss before speaking "Thank you so much.."

She felt him hesitantly return her embrace "Tch, no need to thank me. If this will get you better, i'll do it."

The sound of birds chirping outside was what let the pair know that they should rise from bed and begin their day together; They both exchanged glances before smiling and rising from their comfortable positions in the bed.

"Today's another big day, babe. Be sure to look hotter than usual, remember: You're the one to give these people something to look forward to seeing on this day for the rest of our lives." Her lover said before grabbing his crown and placing it atop his head, not even bothering to mess with his disheveled quills.

"Oh please, you say that everyday. Try mixing up those terribly corny lines for once, eh?" The young hedgehog quipped as she began to unbutton her nightgown, which clung to her hips only slightly.

She saw her lover come behind her and place her crown atop her head before fluffing her hair out "Not bad, if I do say so myself."

Amy rolled her eyes and chuckled.

Once they had gotten fully dressed, Amy wrapped her arms around her lover's waist before they headed out to Mobius for yet another exhausting day.

"I love you, Scourgey.."

"I love you too, Ames."

* * *

_**Gah! Oh my gosh, my hands, I can't feel them anymore! **_

_**AAAHHHHH!**_

_**Hokay guys, I bet I know what you're thinking~!**_

_**"WTF?! ScourgeXAmy!? No way, you are crazy!111 D:!"**_

_**Yes, i'm a ScourgAmy shipper. Seriously though guys, what would you expect me to write? SonAmy? ShadAmy? KnuxAmy? SilvAmy? Pff, that's cute, you guys~**_

_**Anyways, I know.. It's a bittersweet ending, and I completely obliterated Amy's character in the process. I'm such a monster, but I think that's how ScourgAmy would work.**_

_**Scourge is a manipulative guy, and Amy is a headstrong and independent girl; That's not a good mixture, but it IS realistic for Scourge to completely destroy everything Amy stands for in order for them to be together. It's my opinion though, I only think it would work this way because I can't see Amy becoming completely evil without having regrets.. I also can't see Scourge becoming not evil :/ But hey, it's just how I think this pairing would work.**_

_**Oh yeah, and before I get gangflamed about murdering two lovable characters: I thought it fit well with the storyline. I have nothing against Sonic OR Sally, yet alone SonSal. **_

_**Sooo... How did I do, guys? Feel free to critique me on this, I worked hard on it :)**_

_**This is Angel, signing out!**_

_***Click***_


End file.
